


【双飞组】小甜饼·午后·守望先锋基地

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意请厨师准备下午茶时不要打扰大家午睡谢谢做点小甜饼让大家开心一下最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	【双飞组】小甜饼·午后·守望先锋基地

长时间训练之后洗一个舒服的热水澡真让人心情愉悦。法芮尔悠闲地擦着头发朝食堂走去，午饭的高峰期已经过了，应该不用排什么长队。

经过门口的排班表时，她意外看见了安吉拉的名字出现在下午茶一栏。以往都是安娜负责准备下午茶，每周一次左右，留在基地的队员们可以去活动室享受美味的甜点和热茶。

后来感兴趣的人多了，安娜也收下几个帮手，大家开始轮流准备这个小型吃货交流会。

没想到安吉拉也成了厨师之一，法芮尔好奇地摸摸下巴，看来今天能去活动室大饱口福了。

或者……早点过去参观一下？

她飞快地在最近的窗口拿了一块煎肉饼咬在嘴里，披上外套风风火火跑出食堂大门。

活动室门口挂着“三点开放”的小牌子，法芮尔擦干手上的水，轻轻拉开没上锁的门栓走进去。

屋子里很安静，能闻到淡淡的抹茶香气。安吉拉就在不远处的工作台前忙碌，即使只穿着简单的衬衫牛仔裤，那种优雅的背影也让法芮尔觉得心动不已。她放轻脚步摸过去，从身后拦腰抱住了可爱的新晋厨师。

“呀——法芮尔！”她差点惊叫出声，“你吓死我了……”

“今天是你第一次准备下午茶？”法芮尔撩开她的长发吻了吻后颈，“正好我没吃什么‘午饭’。”

安吉拉果断地捂住中尉的嘴，制止她继续舔吻的动作，“你少来……我在忙正事，等我做完这些再说。”

“唔……放心……不会打扰你的……”法芮尔贴得更近了，“你甚至都不必回头看我……”

充满情欲的喘息就在耳畔回响，法芮尔的怀抱在身后越收越紧，只等她一个信赖的依靠。安吉拉撑在工作台上，呼吸急促，仿佛被简单的几句话吸走了所有力量。

“停下……法芮尔……哈娜她们还在里屋……”她闭上眼睛，捏紧手里的工具，“刚才她们帮我打了下手……我只要做完这些就行了……求你……”

“没关系安吉拉……”中尉轻咬她后颈的腺体，“小声点就好了……”

“哈……法芮尔……”

她从未怀疑过中尉双手的灵巧能力，特别是在解她衣服的时候。法芮尔成功从最初的生拉硬拽进步到脱衣于无形之间，这都是拜安吉拉多种多样的穿搭方式和她们放荡不羁的发情周期所赐。

等她反应过来的时候，法芮尔已经一上一下把握到关键了。中尉刚洗过凉水的掌心用力揉捏着她的左胸，相信挺立的樱果和激烈起伏的心跳早就撕碎了她所有故作的矜持，更何况探进她下身抚弄的右手依然对那些磨人的敏感点熟悉不已……

她不得不放下手上的活，竭尽全力捂住口鼻，想咽下溢出来的呻吟，渐渐觉得自己快要站不住了。

“安吉……你好湿啊……要去了吗？”法芮尔咬着她的耳朵，几个字节仿佛是从喉咙深处传来的朦胧叹息。

“唔——”她努力前倾身子，避开她承受不了的低音炮。

脱开纽扣的衬衫下摆悬在她身前摇摇晃晃，偶尔划到桌边发出轻响，她心虚地低下头，看见了法芮尔挤进她牛仔裤揉弄的手。

她喜欢法芮尔的手，虽然伤痕不少，但非常温暖，灵活有力，总是能……带给她快乐……思绪转换的一瞬，下身传导的快感突然变得异常真实，她甚至能猜到法芮尔在爱抚哪个确切的位置……她瞪大了眼睛，腿根越发软下去。

“嗯，喜欢这里……吗？”

“别动……唔——！”

中尉在安吉拉高潮的下一秒稳稳地托住她发软的身子，将人转过来狠狠吻了上去。

两人激烈地拥吻着，安吉拉脑子里已经没什么糕点了，她急不可耐地解开法芮尔的皮带，摸了一把硬得发烫的腺体，中尉低吟一声，猛地把她抱上桌子，用力扯下那条烦人的紧身牛仔裤，挺腰进入了她。

残存的理智告诉安吉拉不能发出过于兴奋的声音，但身下越来越粗暴的顶弄让她难以自持，只得死死搂紧中尉的脊背，划下几道情至浓时的烙痕。

桌上被拨到一边的半成品和工具因一次次撞击不停地滚动发出轻响，就在安吉拉担心里屋的人会被吵醒时，这次心血来潮的性事就像骤降的雷雨一般结束了。

法芮尔靠在她身上轻轻喘息，棕色的双眸重回清澈，“抱歉安吉拉……我最近，精力有些旺盛。”

“……看出来了。”她揉揉中尉的短发，“你就是欺负我舍不得拒绝你。”

“可安吉拉也很舒服不是吗？”

“……你闭嘴。”

安静回味的时刻很快被突兀的铃声打断，安吉拉一惊，赶紧推开法芮尔大喊:“快穿衣服！三点了，她们要出来了！”

……

“哈啊～”宋哈娜揉着眼睛走出房间，“布丽吉塔你先把餐具摆出来，我去开……”

“法芮尔？你在这里干什么？”小姑娘看见衣衫不整的中尉拿着小铲子在空气中挥舞，一脸茫然。

“啊……她来帮我弄最后一点抹茶小蛋糕。”安吉拉无奈地把装个样子都装不像的法芮尔拦到身后。

“是……吗？”小姑娘挠挠头，“另外房里的味道好奇怪啊，怎么像是……唔——？”

机械师在她无意识说出更可怕的话之前捂住了宋哈娜的嘴。

“亲爱的，别问了，我们去布置一下。”

“噢……”

逃过一劫，或者说表面上逃过一劫的安吉拉，在那对小年轻走远之后，狠狠地掐了一把身边的罪魁祸首。

“这次我很生气，就不跟你说午安了！”

 

end

【宋哈娜:唔……安吉拉做的抹茶小蛋糕味道也好奇怪啊。】

 

后记

小甜饼暂时就写这么多啦，准备构思一哈法鸡新皮肤的故事，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，虽然玩不了但还是要买爆w

这次小甜饼写着写着就变激烈了我也不知道为什么，真的……


End file.
